A new pet
by Finni101
Summary: Stan finds a puppy which is hurt, but his parents won't let him keep it so he has to make Nora take care of it, but that little puppy might not be what they think it is.  Parody version of E.T.
1. Chapter 1

A new pet

Chapter 1: First visit

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-After school-

-The school bell rings and the school day have ended and the boys and Nora walk out of the school. Cartman running out and screaming, lying on his knees-

Cartman: WEEEEEEEEEEEKEND!

-The rest of them laugh a little of his reaction, but he doesn't notice them laughing-

Kyle: So what are you going to do this weekend?  
>Stan: I don't know. I mostly want to relax<br>Nora: Aha... So what? Nothing at all the whole weekend?  
>Stan: Well do you have any idea what to do?<br>Nora: No. Watch TV, play video games, something like that. What are you going to do this weekend, Kenny?  
>Kenny: (Right now, I'm going to go home and masturbate!)<br>Nora: -sighs- Is there nothing interesting you guys are going to do this weekend?

-The guys think-

Stan: Why don't we go home to you, Nora?  
>Nora: Me?<br>Kyle: That's a great idea!  
>Kenny: - in a whining voice- (But I want to go home and masturbate!)<br>Stan: Come on, Kenny! We've never been home at Nora's house before. We might like it.  
>Kenny: -sighs- (Fine) –looks disappointed -<p>

-Cartman keeps on moon walking and dancing because it's weekend. Then stops when the others start to leave-

Cartman: Hey guys! Where are you going?

-He runs after them-

* * *

><p>-At Nora's house-<p>

-Nora opens the door and walks in and the guys follow-

Nora: So yeah, this is my home.

-The walls are mostly blue and green. There is a long kitchen table with many chairs around it, the living room and has a couch and a comfortable chair and a TV. Up at her room she got a PC and a TV at her room with her X-box and lots of games. She also got a little box filled with toys and another with only Legos-

Stan: Nice home you got here, Nora.  
>Nora: Thanks Stan.<p>

-Kenny goes around looking in her wardrobes and closet-

Stan: What are you doing Kenny?  
>Kenny: (Looking for something)<br>Nora: Looking for what?

-Nora thinks then blushes and stops him-

Nora: Kenny!  
>Kenny: (Please Nora! I really need to do it now!)<p>

-Nora stands there blushing, standing close the Kenny. Then hands him something, Stan and Kyle doesn't see it-

Nora: -Whispering- Now get in to the bathroom, lock the door, sit in the shower and don't mess up anything so that my mother won't get suspicious, got it?

-Kenny nods happy and runs into her bathroom and locks the door and Nora closes the door to her room-

Cartman: He is going to masturbate, isn't he?

-Nora Nods, blushing-

Cartman: -Cartman shakes his head- Poor kids. They go crazy when they visit someone rich.  
>Kyle: Hey, do you guys want to play with Legos?<br>Nora: Sure, why not.

-The four of them builds everything from towers to space stations-

-After a while her mother gets home-

Sara: Nora, I'm home!

-Nora runs down to her mother and welcomes her home-

Nora: I have friends staying over here, can we get some snacks up to us?  
>Sara: Of course! I'll be right up stairs in just a minute.<p>

-Nora walks upstairs and when she's walked up the stairs, Kenny comes out smiling really happy, looking almost like he is drunk and hugs Nora tight-

Kenny: (My God, that was the best magazine I've ever masturbated to!)  
>Nora: -Trying to breath- Glad you... liked it...<p>

-Kenny lets go of her and walks into her room. Cartman and Kyle are playing with Legos while Stan is listening to his iPod-

Cartman: "How's the progress going on destroying the Jew tower, Commander?" "The plans are soon to be done. All we need to do is to wait till the Jew-protector is not looking and then we'll start the invasion"

-Kyle walks over to the box filled with Lego and looks for some Lego-

Cartman: "The Jew-protector is busy!" "Start the invasion, solider!"

-Cartman walks over and kicks down Kyle's Lego tower-

Cartman: "Victory! Hurray!"  
>Kyle: Dammit, Cartman! I worked really hard on that!<br>Cartman: "The Jew-protector has noticed us and it is pissed off!" "Start the rocket launch!"

-Cartman throws Lego bricks at Kyle-

Kyle: Ow! Cartman!

-They start to fight and they knock over many things and including Cartman's space station. Nora tries to make them stop fighting, but not before Sara gets in with some snacks for Nora and her friends and walks in on the worst time of all. She sees Cartman and Kyle fighting, Kenny reading threw the porn magazine and Stan just listening to his iPod, but she still got mad at him-

Sara: Nora! You didn't tell me you had boys over!  
>Nora: Does it matter? –asks confused-<br>Sara: Yes! Look at this room!

-The room is a complete mess with the bed sheets daggling down from the bed, Legos all over the place, books spread across the entire floor plus Kenny's sperm is all over the closets' grip-

Nora: Oh...  
>Sara: Nora, I want you to tell your boyfriends to leave!<br>Nora: -blushes- They're not my boyfriends!  
>Sara: NOW, Nora!<p>

-The boys are all quiet looking at each other feeling like they are in trouble. Nora looks angry down on the floor-

Nora: I think you guys should leave.

-The boys look at each other-

Cartman: okay, bye see you Nora. –Cartman walks out-  
>Stan: Yeah, cool house you got. –He leaves as well, quick so that she won't get angry or something.<br>Kenny: (Bye, Nora.) –Leaves just as well-  
>Kyle: I'm sorry I caused trouble for you, Nora<br>Nora: It's FINE just go! –gets angry in her tone-

-Kyle leaves quickly-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aliens

-Outside Nora's house-

Cartman: Dude! Nora's mom is so pissed off! We should cause trouble for her every day and then blame it all on Kyle!  
>Kyle: I'm right here, dumbass. –Stands right next to him-<br>Cartman: I know! –says it glad like it was intended for him to hear that-

-Everybody looks at Cartman-

Kyle: You're an idiot –starts to walk home-  
>Cartman: Awww. The poor little Jew got offended and leaves home to cry to his mummy –laughs to himself, but then Stan and Kenny starts to walk home as well without he noticing it at first- Okay guys-<p>

-Cartman notice that they are leaving-

Cartman: Hey guys! Wait up!

-Cartman runs after them, trying to catch up-

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, in the forest, a group of men are looking for strange signals coming from an area nearby. A little away from them is a spaceship with dogs. The dogs are out on the world, playing and smelling flowers and collecting items from the Earth-<p>

Dog dad: Now son, we can't stay here for long or else the humans will catch us, okay?  
>Dog son: Yes, daddy-<br>Dog dad: Good, now go have fun.

-The dog son goes around and plays in the grass and the flowers. He licks every stone he can find and is having fun. He then accidently walks too far away from the spaceship. Some of the men who have been looking for the signals soon sees the dog-

Man: Hey it's a dog  
>Another guy: What's it doing here?<p>

-The little dog sees the men and gets scared and runs, the other men run after it because they see that as they follow that way, the signal gets stronger. The dog son yells as he runs-

Dog son: Mommy, daddy! The humans know we're here!

-The dog father and mother runs aboard the ship and starts it-

Dog mother: We can't leave him, here!  
>Dog father: We don't have choice! We have to run now!<p>

-The little son runs as fast he can with the other men behind him, but when he gets to where the ship is, the engines are already started and he just gets to see it taking off-

Dog son: Mum... dad?

-At Stan's home-

-Sharon, Shelly and Randy are eating pizza and having fun as Stan gets home-

Stan: Mom, dad, evil sister who I shall not mention her name, I'm home.  
>Sharon: -Eating pizza at the dinner table- Hi, Stan! How was being at your new friend's house?<br>Stan: It was fine until Kyle, Cartman and Kenny had as all kicked out because they were misbehaving.  
>Randy: -finishes his piece of pizza- Now, now, Stan. I'm sure you did something too, so it's not fair to judge your friends only.<br>Stan: But, dad! I didn't do anything! I just listen to your iPod!  
>Randy: Then maybe that's what you did wrong, the important thing is to not blame just others to clean yourself.<br>Stan: But it was their fault!

-Randy looks angry at Stan-

Randy: Young man, stop denying what you did or you won't get any pizza!  
>Stan: -looks down mad- Fine...<br>Randy: Good, now bring us the soda we have out in the garage.  
>Stan: Fine.<p>

-Stan goes out to get some soda. He walks into the garage and looks for the soda they have there. As he is about to walk back in, he suddenly hears something from the bushes-

Stan: Sparky is that you?

-The noises from the bushes increases-

Stan: Sparky?

-Out comes a little puppy dog that is hurt on its leg so it can't walk straight-

Stan: Aww. Poor little dog

-Stan lifts it up smiling at it-

Stan: Poor little dog, what kind of mean person would hurt a little puppy like you?

-He walks inside again with the puppy-

Stan: Mom, dad, evil sister who I shall not mention her name, I found a puppy that was hurt outside?

-He walks in holding it-

Randy: What?  
>Stan: I found him out in the bushes and he seems to have no collar! Can I keep him?<br>Shelly: Hey that's not fair if we are going to have two dogs! I want a cat!  
>Stan: Since when do you want a cat?<br>Shelly: Since shut up turd!  
>Randy: Stan, your sister is right, sort of. We already have a dog, we can't have one more.<br>Stan: But it's hurt!  
>Sharon: Now, now, Stan. Your father is right. You can't keep it since you already have a dog and you rarely spend any time with him. You have to let that dog go.<br>Stan: -mad- And let it just die?  
>Randy: I'm sure it will find it's owner in time, don't worry.<p>

-Stan angrily goes outside to abandon the puppy, but then he sees its eyes and he just can't do-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: C.P.

-Next day-

-Stan wakes up early and gets dressed. He walks downstairs and writes a note that he is just going to go play basketball so that the others won't worry. He then goes out to the garage where the puppy is and leaves on his bike and rides down to Nora. When he is at her house he rings on the doorbell. Nora who is really tired walks down and answers the door because her mother won't wake up. She opens the door and sees Stan there-

-Her hair's all fluffy and messed up, her jacket is open so you can see her shirt, she has half open eyes, no socks or shoes and answers the door looking tired-

Nora: What the fuck are you doing here so early?  
>Stan: I've found a puppy that is hurt and needs somewhere to stay! Can he stay at your house?<br>Nora: -Sees the puppy and blushes cute looking at it with adorable eyes- Awww! Come in, quick!

-Stan walks in with the puppy-

Nora: Can I get you anything?  
>Stan: Well some cookies would-<br>Nora: I was talking to the puppy.  
>Stan: Oh...<br>Puppy: Some hotdogs would be nice.

-Nora and Stan glares at the puppy with big eyes-

Nora: Did that puppy just talk?  
>Puppy: Woff! –the puppy smiles and fans with its tail-<br>Stan: I don't know... just give it some hotdogs.

-Nora goes the fridge and starts to look for some hotdogs. She returns and gives the puppy some hotdogs which it enjoys happily-

Nora: So where did you find this dog, anyway?  
>Stan: It was lying in the bushes when I found him.<br>Nora: How do you know it's not a girl?  
>Stan: I can see it on it's... you know...<br>Nora: Oh, okay.

-The puppy looks at Nora with it's cute eyes as it leans until Stan's chest-

Nora: I don't think my mother will like having a dog living with me.  
>Stan: Then you'll have to hide it!<br>Nora: Me? Why not you or any of the other boys?  
>Stan: I can't because my dog will probably find the dog and bark at it.<br>Nora. Fine... What shall we call the dog then?  
>Stan: How about... C.P.? Cute puppy!<br>Nora: Okay. Do you like that name, C.P.?  
>Puppy: Woff!<br>Nora: I think he likes it. Then it'll be C.P.

-Nora's mother wakes up a little-

Sara: Nora? What is that barking I hear?  
>Nora: Eh... Nothing mum. Just some TV, nothing else.<br>Sara: Okay. Can you turn down the volume?  
>Nora: Okay. –to Stan- I think we better hide him.<br>Stan: Where?  
>Nora: Up at my room!<br>Stan: Okay then.

-They walk up to Nora's room and pets it while it walks around and smell the room-

Nora: What are we going to do with him?  
>Stan: We'll keep him.<br>Nora: For how long?  
>Stan: Till it gets it leg fixed and then we'll let it go.<br>Nora: Why don't we just go to the veterinarian?  
>Stan: Because that would ruin this whole episode!<br>Nora: -sighs- You're right. So what now?  
>Stan: I guess we'll talk or something as we watch over him...<br>Nora: Okay. How are you doing?  
>Stan: Good... you?<br>Nora: Good...

-C.P. keeps playing around and Nora and Stan think of something to talk about-

Nora: Wow...  
>Stan: What?<br>Nora: We have nothing to talk about, do we?  
>Stan: Of course we do! We can talk about your home country, Sweden.<p>

-Nora slowly turns her head to Stan and looks at Stan with a mad face-

Nora: You. Think. I. Am. From. Sweden?  
>Stan: Aren't you?<br>Nora: No, I'm from Norway!  
>Stan: Okay, relax! What's the big deal!<br>Nora: Norway is the greatest country of all the others! We're one of the richest countries in the world in GDP per capita, we got fish, oil, we're one of the greatest Vikings who ever sailed the sea we're-

-After half an hour of Nora babbling about her home country and Stan lies on his back, face-palming and then starts to hit his head in the wall-

Nora: ...and we got the Nobel peace prize, UN has awarded us being the best country in the world to live in-  
>Stan: Fine! I get it! Sorry!<br>Nora: SO where am I from?  
>Stan: Norway! Fucking Norway!<br>Nora: Good.

-C.P. chases his tail-

Nora: Look, Stan, I'm feeling kind of sick and I don't want you to start feeling sick as well...  
>Stan: Okay, I'll leave.<br>Nora: -sneezes- Good. Sucks to be sick in the weekend.  
>Stan: Well you just rest here and then you'll go to school again on Monday.<br>Nora: -sarcastic- Ha, ha.  
>Stan: Well I'll just leave then. Bye<br>Nora: Bye

-Nora follows him and makes sure he leaves, she then returns to her room and rests on her bed, having a headache, ill in her stomach and her nose is blocked. Her tongue starts to feel kind of dry. She puts it out-

Nora:-with her tongue out- Fuck...

-C.P. walks up to her and smiles a little. He reaches out his tongue as well and the tip of it starts to glow in a big white light and he reaches forward and touches Nora's tongue. Nora looks at it with big wide eyes. Suddenly, she starts to feel better and she's not sick anymore-

Nora: What are you?  
>C.P: An alien dog. Woof!<p>

-Nora backs up quickly-

Nora: Did you just talk?  
>C.P: Yes I did, woof.<br>Nora: I'm Nora... can you say that? Nora...  
>C.P: Nora, woof!<p>

-Nora looks shocked as hell and looks around-

Nora: Is this some kind of prank, Stan? Do you have some kind of speaker on this dog?  
>C.P: I am from outer space, woof!<p>

-C.P. runs up to the window and barks at the sky-

Nora: This is some wired shit...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Skipping school

-At the school bus stop on Monday-

-Stan, Cartman and Kyle are waiting for the bus. Kenny then walks up there-

Kenny: (Hi guys)  
>Kyle and Cartman: Hi Kenny.<br>Stan: Hey, Kenny. Where is Nora?  
>Kenny: (I think she's sick. I didn't see her on the way here)<br>Stan: Did she leave a message or anything?  
>Kenny: (No? Who the hell do you think I am, her boyfriend?)<br>Cartman: Aren't you?  
>Kenny: -Blushes- (No!)<br>Kyle: You sure?  
>Kenny: (Yes!)<p>

-Kenny looks annoyed, while blushing deep. The bus arrives and they walk up on the bus-

* * *

><p>-At Nora's house-<p>

Sara: How are you feeling, honey?  
>Nora: Not good... –coughs-<br>Sara: Okay... Mummy is just going to go to work. Remember, no TV.  
>Nora: Okay mum.<p>

-Sara leaves the house. As soon as she leaves, Nora gets up, completely healthy and goes to her closet and finds C.P.-

Nora: Okay, C.P. Can you tell me something about your home planet?  
>C.P: It's a planet with creatures like me who have powers to heal and can talk. We are like a civilisation.<br>Nora: How did you end up on our planet then?  
>C.P: My parents abounded me here... they escaped the humans before I could get onboard.<p>

-C.P. looks sad down and Nora can't help, but feel sorry for him-

Nora: It's okay, C.P. I'll take care of you?  
>C.P: Promise?<br>Nora: Promise!

-C.P. smiles and licks her cheeks and she laughs-

Nora: What do we do know?  
>C.P: I want to go home...<br>Nora: Don't worry, me and Stan will get you home. This going to come as a shock to him...

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

Kyle: So what do you guys want to do after school today?  
>Cartman: I wanna play X-Box!<br>Kenny: (Watch some TV or something)  
>Stan: I think I'll head over to Nora's house.<br>Kyle: Really? Isn't she sick or something?  
>Stan: Wouldn't hurt to see if she's better.<br>Kyle: Since when did you get so obsessed with Nora?  
>Stan: -blushing- I'm not obsessed with her!<br>Cartman: Oooh! I think Kenny here will get pretty mad at Stan! Come on! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

-Cartman keeps yelling fight and tries to get others into yelling it by walking over to them and cheering "fight", but they just pass looking at him as if he's a freak-

Kyle: He's such an idiot... –Face-palms and looks down-  
>Stan: And what are you going to do, Kyle?<br>Kyle: Well I wanted to hang out with you, but since you're so busy...  
>Kenny: (We can hang out if you want)<br>Kyle: Thanks Kenny. At least someone is nice enough to play with his friend.

-Cartman keeps running around trying to repeat saying "fight", without any success. Kenny and Kyle walks home to Kyle and Stan then heads home to Nora-

* * *

><p>-At Nora's house-<p>

-Stan rings the bell. Nora comes down, dressed and opens the door-

Nora: Finally! So you got my text?  
>Stan: Yeah, what's the hurry?<br>Nora: I need to show you something about C.P.!

-She takes his hand and leads him upstairs to C.P. who is lying in her room-

Nora: C.P.! Stan is here!

-C.P. Gets up and runs over to Stan and licks him-

Stan: -laughs- Hi buddy! So what's the big thing, Nora?  
>C.P: Hi Stan! How are you?<p>

-Stan looks at the dog with big eyes-

Stan: D-Did he just t-talk?

-Nora nods at him-

Nora: He says he is an alien who was abounded here by his parents.

-Stan still looks shocked. Then begins to smile jokingly-

Stan: Really funny Nora! Ha, ha, ha! G-Got me to believe that C.P. can talk, right? W-Well you are tricky one. –He starts looking under the bed and yelling out in the room- Cartman? I bet you were with her on t-this. Ha, ha, ha...

-C.P. looks at Stan-

C.P: Stan! Play! –He lies on his back and every time he talks it fits with his lips-

Nora: It's no joke Stan... I am as freaked out as you are...  
>Stan: W-What are we going to do with him then?<br>Nora: I don't know... He seems to only talk a little...  
>Stan: What do you think he w-wants?<p>

-C.P. walks over to a poster of the universe that Nora has on her wall and barks at it-

Nora: I think... I think he wants home...  
>C.P: Home! Home! Woof!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You're my best friend

-Next day at the bus stop-

-The boys and Nora are waiting for the bus-

Cartman: So what did you and your little girlfriend do yesterday, Stan?  
>Stan: She's not my girlfriend! All we did was watching TV and doing homework.<br>Kyle: Wait... you two spent time alone with each other?  
>Nora: Yes, so?<br>Kyle: Nothing it's just... seems kinda wired that you would do that alone.  
>Stan: Where are you going with this Kyle...<br>Cartman: Aha! Even the Jew thinks I'm right! You two did kiss and made love!

-Stan, Kenny and Nora glares at Cartman with open mouths-

Cartman: What?  
>Nora: Do you even know what making love is?<br>Cartman: Of course, it's when a boy and a girl makes out.  
>Stan: No, that's not at all what it is!<br>Cartman: Then what?  
>Kenny: (It's when they have sex)<br>Cartman: Oh, Kenny! Your fucking pervert! God, can't you just be quiet?

-Kenny looks irritated at Cartman-

Nora: Can't a boy and a girl be friends without being a couple?  
>Cartman: No.<br>Nora: So by your logic, I am boyfriend with all of you guys.  
>Cartman: No, because I don't want girl lice. You're not all our girlfriend, just Stan.<br>Stan: Dude! I'm with Wendy!  
>Cartman: Oooh! Stan got two girls! –Smells in air- Hmmm I smell drama!<br>Kyle: Ignore, Cartman. What did you guys do?  
>Nora: We watched TV and did homework! Nothing more!<br>Kyle: Then why didn't you invite the rest of us over?  
>Nora: -Frustrated- Because I just wanted to spend some time alone with Stan!<p>

-There's a pause. All of them glare at Nora, even Stan. Nora realizes what she's said and holds her hands on her mouth, blushing-

Nora: (Fuck)

-The bus arrives and they walk onboard. Nora and Stan doesn't say a word at all on the way to the school-

* * *

><p>-At school break-<p>

-Nora looks really embarrassed, but walks up to Kenny anyway-

Nora: Hey Kenny...

-Kenny ignores her mad and just sit on the swing looking down-

Nora: Kenny... I'm sorry I said those things before, I was just getting frustrated...

-Kenny doesn't respond before some time-

Kenny: (You could have just told me what you were doing... I can keep a secret)  
>Nora: -sighs- I know... if it makes you feel better, I can tell you what we did...<br>Kenny: (Go ahead)  
>Nora: I want you to look at me when I am talking to you.<p>

-Kenny looks up at her, looking slightly disappointed. Nora goes and sit on the swing beside him-

Nora: Kenny... you're my best friend and I think I can tell you this knowing you won't tell anyone else...

-He pays more attention-

Nora: ...the thing is that... Stan found a puppy that has hurt it's leg and needs to be taken care off. He couldn't go to you or Cartman, since you got cats, so he went to me because he knew I would say yes...  
>Kenny: (That's it? That's what you were so afraid of telling me?)<br>Nora: Well, my mum doesn't know, neither does Stan's parents. Just don't tell anyone okay?  
>Kenny: (Of course I won't tell anyone. I promised)<br>Nora: Thanks, Kenny.

-Kenny smiles for himself very much-

Nora: What are you smiling for?

-Kenny looks at her, smiling and blushing a little-

Kenny: (You told me I was your best friend.)  
>Nora: Well you are.<br>Kenny: (You're my best friend too)  
>Nora: -smiles blushing- Thanks Kenny.<p>

-They get off the swings and hug each other-

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile at the break as well-<p>

-Stan walks up to Kyle who is sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, looking at his knees-

Stan: Are you mad, Kyle?  
>Kyle: No, not mad. Just surprised.<br>Stan: About what?  
>Kyle: That you would keep something secret with Nora and not tell me. We're supposed to be best friends...<br>Stan: You are my best friend, Kyle.  
>Kyle: Then why do you keep secrets from me? Is it that you like Nora more than me?<br>Stan: No! Look, let me explain. I found a puppy that was hurt and my parents wouldn't let it stay at my home so I had to go to Nora's house.  
>Kyle: Why didn't you come to me?<br>Stan: I... I don't know... she was the first one who came to mind after Cartman and Kenny... look, next time I'll let you watch over some pet I'm not allowed to have, okay?  
>Kyle: -Looks at him smiling a little- Okay.<br>Stan: So can we put this behind us?  
>Kyle: Yes.<p>

-Stands up and smiles at his friend-

* * *

><p>-The friends approach each other at the playground-<p>

Nora: You guys talked about it?  
>Stan: Yeah, we're fine now. And you?<br>Nora: No bad things between us –smiles at Kenny-  
>Kyle: So can we see this dog of yours, Nora?<br>Nora: Eh... sure. After school.  
>Cartman: Ahem!<p>

-Cartman stands a little away looking mad. They look at Cartman for a while. Then return to look at each other-

Kyle: So after school?  
>Nora: Sure.<br>Cartman: -Upset- Guys! I want a apology too!  
>Stan: For what?<br>Cartman: For ignoring me! I want one of you to come over to me and say you're sorry and that you're my best friend!

-They look at each other. Kyle walks up to him-

Kyle: I'm sorry, Cartman. You're my best friend, Cartman.  
>Cartman: -Looks down- Goddamit you! Why does my best friend have to be the Jew! –Runs away in frustration-<p>

* * *

><p>-At home, the dog is watching TV. It is watching history channel where they are talking about aliens and space battles. The dog looks fascinated. At school, Nora is listening to Mr. Garrison who is talking about history, which she then finds fascinating. The puppy at home sees also how people are using phones and computers to communicate. C.P. Also looks at some entertaining program about Romance. Some school girl is flirting with a boy in her class. As C.P. watches that, Nora starts to flirt with Stan as well. At the TV, the girl moves her desk closer to the boy she's flirting with and as that happens, Nora does the same.<p>

Stan looks confusing at Nora, just like the boy does on TV. At the TV the girl then starts playing with the boy's hand, Nora starts doing the same. Suddenly, the girl closes in on the boy's mouth. Nora does exactly the same. The boy at the TV closes his eyes and so does Stan. Just as they are about to kiss on the TV, the school bell rings, so does it at their school and she stops closing in on him-

* * *

><p>-After class-<p>

-Nora runs into the girls bathroom and washes her face-

Nora: What the hell is wrong with me?

-She keeps washing her face and looks in the mirror. She walks out confused on what is happening and walks over to Stan-

Nora: What the hell is happening?  
>Stan: I don't know! It was like, I couldn't move my body and someone else was in control!<br>Nora: We have to get home, quick!

-Nora and Stan runs up to Kenny, Cartman and Kyle-

Stan: Sorry, guys. Something happened at Nora's home and I'm afraid you can't come.  
>Kyle: What? But I was looking forward to it so much!<br>Nora: Sorry, Kyle. You'll have to come another time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sleepover.

-At Nora's home-

-Nora and Stan walks in to her home and runs up to her room and find wires everywhere. It's some sort of satellite dish and a PC writing something in some kind of alien language-

Stan: The fuck...  
>Nora: C.P. what is all this?<br>C.P: Home, home!

-The puppy types on the keyboard to the PC-

Stan: I think he is trying to contact his home planet.  
>Nora: I see. I think it's best if you stay the night here... You're also in this, you know.<br>Stan: Fine... I'll call my mom.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

-Nora won't let her mum enter, because she doesn't want her to see her room, with all the wires-

Sara: -outside the room- You got everything in there?  
>Nora: -inside the room- Yes, mum.<br>Sara: Anything more you and your little friend want?  
>Nora: Nah, we're good.<br>Sara: Okay then, have fun.

-Nora turns to Stan-

Nora: Okay so now what?  
>Stan: I don't know? I guess we'll stay up and see if C.P. gets any response.<br>Nora: Okay. Want some popcorn?

-Hands over some popcorn to him-

Stan: Yes, please. –takes some popcorn-

* * *

><p>-Later at 23:00-<p>

-Nora wakes up before Stan or C.P. has woken up. She as she sits up in her bed, she notices something. She turns her head around and an astronaut stands there. Nora starts to scream and the astronaut breaks the glass and walks in. Stan also wakes up and starts to scream-

Nora: Who are you?

-The astronaut walks towards them, but they grab C.P. and run out and tries to go toward the door, but there and astronaut also comes, they can see that Ms. Andersen is outside standing next to some FBI agent, crying-

Stan: What do we do?  
>Nora: We make a run for the bikes!<p>

-They both run out to their bicycles and Nora hands Stan C.P.-  
>Nora: Ride as fast as you can to the forest! I'll meet you there!<p>

- Stan is riding down the road at 5 km/h (3,1 miles), with the cops chasing them in the same speed. He continues to ride down the road with the same speed, but then he sees a blockade-

Stan: What do we do now, C.P? We're fucked!

-Suddenly C.P. sticks out his tongue and then suddenly Kenny appears lying on the road-

Kenny: (What the fuck is going on?)

-Stan rides on him, causing the bike to bump so that it flies over the cops cars and they fly in front of the moon like in E.T, but Kenny dies-

Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!  
>Kyle: -From a long distance so you can barely hear- You bastards!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Goodbye C.P.

-At the forest-

-Nora is waiting in the forest, walking around, worried-

Nora: Oh God, where is Stan?

-Suddenly Stan rides in on his bike and grabs dog and throws the bike away-

Nora: Stan! You're alright!  
>Stan: Yeah, now we have to get him to his ship.<p>

-Stan looks around-

Stan: Where's the ship.  
>Nora: I don't know! It should be here any moment now.<p>

-They hear police cars outside the forest-

Nora: Oh, God! The police are here!  
>Stan: What do we do?<p>

-The police walk into the forest with dogs and flashlights. Then a ship comes above the forest and starts to land-

Stan: We made it!

-The ship starts getting closer to the ground. The ship then lands and the door opens and you can see a big white light coming from the ship and some shadow of the parents of the dogs-

Nora: Goodbye, C.P.

-Nora hugs the dog tight and starts to get some tears in her eyes-

Stan: Goodbye, dude. I'll miss you. –He hugs him and then let's him go-

-C.P. runs up to his parents and nuzzles with them. The police find them and start aiming at them-

Police: Freeze! Back up and give us the alien.

-The ship door closes and starts to take off-

Police: Stop! STOP!

-Nora smiles at each other as they see the ship taking up and fly up to towards the sky-

Stan: -looks at the ship- There they go...  
>Nora: -nods- They sure do...<p>

-Stan starts to sniff a little. Nora notices and lays her hand at his shoulder-

Nora: We did the right thing, Stan.

-She smiles at him and he sniffs a little and then looks at her smiling. They then look at the ship as it is about to jump to light speed-

Cartman: Attack my minions!

-Cartman starts firing with catapults at ship with lots of hairballs and sends in cats with wings on them to destroy the ship. The ship gets hit by the hairballs and cats and bounces out of balance-

Stan: Holy shit dude!  
>Nora: C.P! No!<p>

-The ship then gets out of balance and crashes down towards the ground and explodes-

Stan: He might still be alive!

-They then see his head explode out rolling towards them. Stan and Nora looks shocked at it wide open mouths-

Police commissioner: Looks like you was of help after all. Good job Mr. Cartman. The police are in big debt to you for taking down those alien shit-heads.  
>Cartman: Don't thank me, I'm just doing this for the sake of cats.<br>Police commissioner: Well whatever your motives are, I am damn happy you helped us.

-The police leaves pleased with themselves while Nora and Stan stands there shocked. Cartman walks over to them smiling-

Cartman: Sup dudes.  
>Stan: Dude! Why did you kill C.P?<br>Cartman: Who?  
>Nora: The DOG!<br>Cartman: Oh, alright. I did it because I HATE dogs!  
>Stan: Since when?<br>Cartman: Since Kyle said he wanted one! And by law I need to hate all Kyle loves!

-Nora and Stan glares at Cartman-

Nora: Kyle hates dogs...  
>Stan: What?<br>Cartman: What?  
>Nora: Y-Yeah. He told us earlier tonight that he hated dogs and wants to kill them...<p>

-Cartman backs off-

Cartman: Wait... do you're saying that by doing this I actually did what Kyle wanted?

-Nora looks at Stan and winks-

Stan: Oh... yeah! He'll be so thankful for what you did here...

-says it in a very unconvincing way, but Cartman still buys it-

Cartman: Oh my God... I made him happy? No! NO! I can't make that Jew happy! NOOOO! –He gets down on his knees screaming up to the sky- MEL GIBSON, I'VE FAILD YOU!

-Cartman starts crying incredibly covering his eyes with his hands-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A nice friend

-Weeks later. At Stan's house-

-The door bell rings-

Sharon: Stan, can you go get the door?  
>Stan: Fine, mom.<p>

-Stan pauses his game on the x-box and walks downstairs and opens the door. It's Nora standing there-

Nora: Hi, Stan.  
>Stan: Oh, hi Nora. What are you doing here?<br>Nora: Do you know that sleepover we had some weeks ago?  
>Stan: Yeah?<br>Nora: I thought it was kind of fun, would you mind if we did that again? We can play video-games, watch Terrines and Phillip, play some games.  
>Stan: Well, I don't think Wendy would like that you and I have a sleep over again.<br>Nora: That's okay, I won't steal you away from her. I mean gross! –Shivers-  
>Stan: Okay, come on in.<p>

-He closes the door and heads upstairs with her-

Stan: I'm not that gross am I?  
>Nora: -laughs- Oh, Stan.<br>Stan: What? What?

-The end-


End file.
